heaven and hell
by Nenalove03
Summary: Haruhi fantasy s our haunting her leaving her with the desire to find the man she's been dreaming of but can she really find the right  one or will she be tangled with six gorgeous men. Who could Haruhi's lover be? We'll just have to wait and see!
1. The dream

I haven´t written anime in a while but I was inspired by this wonderful show

Haruhi fantasy´s our hunting her leaving her with the desire to find the man she's been dreaming of but can she really find the right one or will she be tangled with six gorgeous men.

Disclaimer: I don´t owe Ouran High school host club

I was dreaming an in that dream he whisper beautiful thoughtless words with just one kiss from his lips it made my heart skip a beat I try to breath but it was interrupted with his tongue rolling inside my mouth,

the heat became unbearable he grabbed a hold of my body while his hands traveled down my waist he placed his lips on my neck and began licking the soft spots with teeth he claim my sensitive skin; I moaned at the pleasure his touches began to drive me insane taking me to paradise.

Traveling further he began to undress me, undoing the top of my under shirt his tongue began to do wonderful things to my exposed skin "Stop" I moaned but my body raged at me with fury for him to continue. But the man didn´t listen nor did he cared afterwards he disposed of my undershirt, my stomach rolling with heat and pleasure his tongue traveling further into my sensitive spots kissing, touching, whisper after moaning I had never been driven to such levels of pleasure

His body on top of mine moving his upper waste over my stomach, I could feel his body tempeture rising with desire, hissing with lovely words he left his breath sink over the tips of my shoulders. I felt something between my thighs. I could smell his desire but I could not see his eyes. The shadows hid him well. I wanted him to continue, to place his mouth inside my body and lay there forever, a sudden realization hit me and my body froze.

I was no longer Haruhi Fujioka I was just a mere toy, my body had been claimed by this… this man but who was he? Something in me clicked I didn't know who this man was but all I can think about is wanting, yearning for more.

Suddenly his silolluete was reflected through the moonlight and I was left breathless with only the thought of the man I wanted and his last words struck at me like lightning " Ouran High school host club" with that he vanished.

I had woken from my inner most fantasy with the afterglow of my passion and heat waves rolling through my body. I sat between my cover sheets thinking of someone that I desperately needed but yet didn´t know. But still his words were ringing shocking me with a heavily heart.

I couldn´t believe I could ever lust for someone, much less think about my dearest friends in way so intoxicating but as I tried to remember my dream, tried to recall his name or his face I realized that I sure as hell wanted to know, wanted to see who set my heart and body on fire.

I was determine to find out who it was…

Now _let just think about this for a minute?_


	2. First Strike

I want to keep writing so he're the next story, i will update this week . So here's the next chapter

_italics are memories_

__Haruhi is not the only one with secrets somehow something else is going on within the group

Take guess on who the guy might be...

* * *

><p>Running pass the halls, trying to catch my breath, I could feel the lump forming on my throat, my head spinning, the coughing began to slow my pace down "acchuuu"<p>

My body feels stiffen and my heart's swelling with chills. My cheeks began to rise with heat; I could feel my face burning. I hurdle to get inside the building; I could barely catch my breath when I felt a pair of arms around my waist

I stumbled on my own two feet, the two figures grinning like Cheshire cats, "Oh whats wrong, your face looks like you just ran a marathon" trying to control my balance I felt a strange heat roll all through my body the memories of that dream kept lingering through my mind

Somehow I began to notice things like the smooth outline of their bone structure; Hikaru's eyes had a deeper shade of green as if they were glowing from some unknown reason, looking past his complexion, you could probably make out the firmness of his body and-

"hmm if I didn't know any better I say you were checking me out" Hikarus spat drew me out of my meaningless thoughts"

"No I wasn't…I was only "

"Nonsense brother, Haruhi would never check someone out, but I think if she were which I know she didn't I think she check me out first you'd be second choice"

"Say what, you little how could you even" pushing past both brother began to throw out playful punches, I could see the attention we were gaining

"look you guys…stop…no listen" hmm somehow both sides seem to ignore me, but that gave me the great chance to see both figures and the flex's of muscle hiding beneath the clothes, oh come one silly Haruhi snap out of it what is with me today.

"you little brat"

"na uh Hikaru you're the brat always have been"

Push after push I could see the pique forms that were radiant with thrush live hood

"Guys I said stop!" both stood frozen on the spot " Both of you are very good looking people both handsome and strong, have amazing kissable lips and god to earth amazing built, and nice shape butt so knock it off" a rush of words just flew out of my mouth without me realizing. _Omg what did I just say…_

I could see the jawline of both figures dropping

"what, what was that …huh" Hikaru lips were wide open

" did you…just say that I- I mean we look" Kaoru's advancing position caught me a little off guard

"No, no, no what I mean was umm that you guys, um for you, should you, damn it what I meant is stop fighting guys" I could feel the heat of embarrassment flowing

"na uh we heard you" both began to advance with striking excitement

"you guys heard nothing! okay" gosh why are they so persistent for something that I wait no could I possibly have some sort of attraction

"what's all the fuss about guys" both Mori and Hunny sempai were heading towards us

"Hikaru said" Kaoru began but suddenly something took over me and I placed my hand on his mouth to seal his lips

"we were just discussing physics and the un natural law of evolution" rambling in coherence was so out of character of me but I don't want to remember my sayings all through out

"Na uh you said we had a nice" placing my other hand to the other twin was something I thought I never would do but still I ended up doing so

"Haru- chan whats wrong?" the concern of Honey sempai drew me back but still I just can't let anyone know

"Look Hunny sempai we have a history project like I was saying earlier and we need to go study before class so umm we'll talk later, k?" both Hunny and Mori sempai held confuse looks as if doubting my explanation but I had no time to explain.

Dragging both men was a hard task but I could see their evil wicked smile grinning pleasantly when I began to drag them by the arm. When we were drawing near the building, the bell rang in one swift second

"Haruhi we'll talk later we're going to be late for astronomy and one more tardy and they'll be sending a nice fit phone call to my beloved parents, can't have mom or dad being upset, now can we Hikaru?" I could see the small argument about to start but I had to agree

" come on guys, lets hurry" a flash of memory dream began to linger Kaoru had to smile in his all so adoring smile and something just did a strange back flip

God what is going on with me! And astronomy god I forgot the date and the class I had this morning somehow

"though it would be nice to have a history class wait or even better study physics and learn about evolution who has ever heard of such things" Hikaru's words made my legs go a little bit faster remembering the utter stupidity of my words earlier a sudden flash of memory hit me

"_we were just discussing physics and the un natural law of evolution"_

Oh god did I just ramble things out of the blue, who am I? and where has the brilliant Haruhi Fujioka gone…

As we arrived to class I bolted right away trying to get away from the twins haunting stares. My nerves are a total wreck.

By the end of third period I began to collect my thoughts thinking back with a clear mind made me woozy. So the dream was intense, I know I get the feeling that there was more than that. And the Ouran Host club those guys their my best friends. I think of them as brothers not as… I'm almost sixteen maybe this kind of thing is normal for a teenage girl to go through maybe the delusions that something more exist makes me all confuse, but then why is it so thrilling…why

"Time for lunch" a pair of twin eyes caught my attention "up you go Haruhi" they pulled my arms up and dragged me away towards the exit

Hikarus hand began to wonder around my waist pulling me in he whisper "we still have to talk about what happen earlier…

"Un hand my precious little girl, you beast" Tamaki sempai was ragging through the crowd dragging Kyouya

"aww boss why are you even hear this is not your lunch period" Kaoru had a side glance as if he was bother not just of Tamaki's words but also of Hikaru'a hands all over me.

"ahhhmmm I'm here for a fathers intuition I could sense my little girl in trouble so I had to hurry to get here" Tamaki's smile grew larger and he pushed Hikaru's arms away from me "are you okay my beloved Haruhi? Did something happen?"

"The kids worried because Hunny sempai did mention you were acting un usual so he decide to check it out for himself" Kyouya began to lead us to the entrance of the cafeteria "I took the privilege of ordering all your favorites Haruhi" Kyouya was somehow considerate today…and he had some strange smile that just made me feel weird and tingly

Noticing my surroundings I could see the twins whispering something about as if the secret should not be shared with anyone, and Tamaki's eyes being attentive but somehow distant. I could see his eyes with flashing emotions both livid and dead, I was about to ask if something had happen . When both Mori sempai and Hunny arrived with treats, after lunch period I had forgotten all about my slip ups when a hand turned me over moving forward, pressing his body clashing on the wall I could feel the breath of that person right next to me, somehow nothing made sense

I have never felt so hopeless and not in a bad way…


End file.
